Serre moi
by Crok
Summary: Neville vit dans la solitude et le passé. Mais elle est là, dans l’ombre, aussi insaisissable qu’un fantôme… Qui est-elle ? Neville cherche et trouve. Mais la vérité n'est-elle pas encore plus douloureuse que l'ignorance?
1. Chapitre 1

_Merci à ma muse. Qui sait de quoi est fait l'avenir ? De toi._

Alors que la dernière mandragore s'endormait sur l'ultime couplet de sa comptine, un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage du jeune professeur de Botanique. C'était presque par hasard qu'il avait découvert qu'au son d'une comptine, ou de toute chanson fredonnée d'un ton apaisant, les racines de mandragore cessaient de hurler.

Cette découverte avait suscité l'intérêt des chercheurs en botanique du monde entier, et Neville ne comptait pas en rester là.

Selon lui, il devrait être possible que les racines développent d'autres propriétés si elles étaient exposées pendant leur croissance à des berceuses répétées.

Neville s'assit à la table en bois au centre de la serre, où tant de générations d'élèves s'étaient assises pour suer sang et eau à dépoter, rempoter, couper feuilles et boutures. Et le professeur Londubat espérait que d'autres générations continueraient à s'asseoir encore longtemps sur ces bancs. Mais en attendant, ce qui lui accaparait l'esprit, c'était ses recherches sur les Mandragores.

Il sentait être proche de quelque chose, mais il devait rester vigilant. Une tache brunâtre familière attira son attention sur la table usée par les ans. Il repensa avec émotion à ce cours de Botanique en deuxième année où il avait réussi à se couper un sérieux morceau de doigt avec un sécateur. Le professeur Chourave avait sans doute laissé la tâche de sang pour lui rappeler la prudence.

Le souvenir de ce Neville plus empoté que les racines de Mandragore dont il s'occupait, au lieu de l'emplir de honte, lui rappelait avec fierté le chemin qu'il avait accompli, s'affranchissant enfin du terrible souvenir de ses parents et des espérances de sa grand-mère pour paver sa propre route.

Mais le soir tombait déjà, et il dut se résoudre, non sans regrets, à laisser la serre pour rejoindre ses quartiers. C'est en soupirant qu'il gravit la volée de marches menant au deuxième étage. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la serre que dans sa chambre froide, où l'attendait un Bureau vide –il préférait écrire au grand air- et un lit froid. « Je suis marié à mes plantes », avait-il rétorqué avec un air malicieux à sa grand-mère qui s'inquiétait une nouvelle fois de son célibat. Et ce n'était pas si faux que cela, il fallait bien l'avouer. Son absence de vie amoureuse ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Son manque de confiance en lui et sa maladresse avaient proprement écarté les jeunes filles durant sa scolarité, si l'on exceptait une brève aventure avec Luna l'été qui avait suivi sa 7ème année. Finalement, il était parti en Afrique étudier les plantes tropicales. Ils s'étaient écrits quelques temps, mais il avait fini par se lasser des élucubrations de la jeune fille sur les dangers de créatures inexistantes, et elle ne partageait de toute évidence pas sa passion pour les plantes, ils avaient donc perdu contact progressivement. Il lui envoyait toujours une carte à Noël, quand il n'était pas trop pris par les travaux à la serre.

Jetant un œil à la fenêtre, il crut discerner deux formes sombres se glisser dans le Parc. Probablement deux jeunes en quête d'un endroit tranquille loin des yeux de Rusard, qui restait vaillant malgré les cheveux blancs qui teintaient maintenant sa chevelure, et lui donnait l'air davantage aigri, si c'était possible.

Neville s'endormit sur des souvenirs d'autres sorties nocturnes, de cape d'invisibilité et de faux gallions.

Vigilance constante. La devise du regretté Maugrey Fol-Œil n'avait pas perdu sa pertinence avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La magie noire continuait d'attirer des partisans, et le monde magique en général regorgeait toujours de dangers. Neville, pourtant un sorcier expérimenté, l'apprit à ses dépens en entrant dans la serre pour préparer le matériel pour le cours du matin. Alors qu'il était à quatre pattes pour essayer d'attraper une planche à découper qui s'était glissée sous une table, un bourdonnement fit vibrer ses oreilles. Le temps qu'il se redresse, il était assailli par une dizaine de doxys. Les petites créatures le piquaient déjà en de multiples endroits, et avant qu'il ait pu sortir sa baguette et paralyser une seule des petites créatures, sa vue se brouilla, et il tomba, recroquevillé en position fœtale, protégeant sa tête de ses mains. Par chance, les premiers élèves arrivèrent en avance, probablement pour tenter de lui extorquer quelques précisions quand aux examens de Botanique, et ils alertèrent immédiatement Mme Pomfresh.

Quelques heures plus tard, Neville se reveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie, la bouche rendue pateuse par la mixture que Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait avaler de force. Il tenta de se lever, mais la redoutable infirmière le menaça de l'attacher au lit s'il ne prenait pas de repos. Chancelant, Neville se rendit de bonne grâce. Quand il se réveilla en pleine nuit, ce fut une expression de terreur qui animait ses traits. Ses mandragores. Alité, il avait oublié de les bercer ce soir, et n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui. Jurant tout bas, il s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit de l'Infirmerie en tentant d'allier pour le mieux rapidité et discrétion. Arrivé dans le couloir, il pressa encore davantage le pas, et c'est essoufflé qu'il arriva à la Serre.

Ses Mandragores dodelinaient doucement de la tête, comme chaque soir une fois endormies. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait tenté de les endormir avec un enchantement qui fredonnait la comptine à sa place à heures fixes, mais les plantes n'avaient pas été dupes, il leur fallait une voix humaine. Il sentit comme un souffle derrière lui, se retourna vivement, et crut apercevoir une ombre près des citrouilles, au fond de la serre. Il s'approcha précautionneusement, baguette sortie, mais arrivé aux plants de cucurbitacées, il ne vit personne. Un éventuel intrus n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de revenir vers Neville pour sortir de la serre. Il avait donc rêvé, après tout il était encore convalescent après l'attaque des Doxys. Ou bien… Neville leva brusquement sa baguette et clama « Humenum Revelo ! ». Rien. Si intrus il y avait eu, il n'était pas devenu invisible.

Restait néanmoins l'énigme des mandragores. Comment donc avaient-elles pu s'endormir ce soir-là ? C'était d'autant plus étrange que le professeur n'avait parlé de ses recherches à personne. Il préférait attendre d'avoir des certitudes… Dans le cas où sa théorie ne mènerait nulle part, il imaginait sans peine les quolibets qui accableraient le « professeur qui berçait les mandragores ».

Un bruit provenant de l'entrée attira soudain l'attention de Neville. C'est avec horreur qu'il reconnut le visage sévère et la bouche pincée de Mme Pomfresh, la baguette sortie et l'air menaçant. Il bredouilla tant bien que mal :

« - Oh, Ma… je veux dire Po… Poppy, quelle belle soirée pour faire un tour dans la serre, n'est-ce pas ? Di… Dites, vous n'avez croisé personne en venant ? »

- Non Professeur, personne. Vous êtes le seul à vous être échappé de votre lit, il semblerait.

- Je… J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, je retourne à l'Infirmerie immédiatement, il ne faut pas rire avec la convalescence, n'est-ce pas ?

Une moue mi-amusée mi-sceptique passa sur le visage de l'Infirmière, mais elle tint tout de même à l'escorter jusqu'à son lit, et il entendit distinctement les sortilèges de fermeture qu'elle appliquait à la porte une fois qu'il fut de nouveau alité.


	2. Chapitre 2

Neville se sentait en excellente forme lorsqu'il quitta l'Infirmerie le lendemain, et même Mme Pomfresh avait semblé sensible à sa bonne humeur. Il ignorait qui avait bien pu se trouver dans la Serre la veille, mais cet intrus avait sauvé son étude, et s'il tenait à rester anonyme, Neville n'irait pas lui chercher des noises, et encore moins des mornilles, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. D'excellente humeur, décidément.

Le cours de troisième année qui suivit fut l'un des meilleurs de sa courte carrière, passionné pendant la partie théorique, il avait senti lors de la partie pratique que certains commençaient à ressentir une partie de son engouement pour les plantes. La sonnerie avait retenti comme à regret, et, Neville en était sûr, ça ne tenait pas uniquement au fait que le cours suivant était celui d'Histoire de la Magie.

L'après-midi fut consacrée au classement de ses notes et à la fastidieuse tâche de répondre à ses messages. Ambroise, son fidèle hibou, n'avait pas chômé pendant la semaine, un nombre croissant de ses collègues botanistes s'intéressant à ses recherches. Mais c'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'acquitta de la tâche, savourant à l'avance le moment où il retournerait voir ses chères racines pour leur comptine quotidienne.

C'est avec amour, une sorte d'amour paternel, qu'il conta des berceuses aux plantes, et celles-ci semblaient apprécier encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée l'exercice. Sa tendance à bégayer devant un public et la timidité qui en découlait avait probablement privé son entourage d'une voix chaude et harmonieuse, mais c'était maintenant les plantes qui en profitaient, elles qui ne se formalisaient pas lorsqu'il trébuchait sur un mot.

Alors que les plantes étaient presque complètement assoupies, il eut comme une étrange impression, comme si quelqu'un l'accompagnait ce soir-là, ajoutant un ton légèrement différent à la comptine. Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du dernier couplet. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le chant lui avait semblé continuer, d'une voix trop douce et féminine pour être un simple écho de sa voix.

Les sens en alerte, Neville balaya la serre du regard. Il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour qu'il puisse voir si quelqu'un s'était tenu derrière un bosquet de roses.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte qui résonna sur les parois de verre de la serre.

Marchant avec précaution, il fit un tour complet de la serre, sa baguette en main, fouillant avec minutie chaque buisson, examinant chaque parcelle de terrain. Rien. L'intrus, à condition qu'il existe réellement, était d'une discrétion telle qu'il n'avait laissé aucune empreinte, n'avait même cassé aucune branche en allant et venant, et c'était proprement impossible. On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, Hermione l'avait suffisamment répété. Néanmoins, cette règle n'était pas immuable, loin de là. Les elfes de maison ne rencontraient pas de problèmes pour apparaître et disparaître à l'intérieur des murs, par exemple. Neville se souvenait également que cet enchantement avait été levé à l'intérieur d'une salle du château lorsqu'un instructeur du Ministère de la Magie était venu les préparer à l'examen de Transplanage. Mais cela restait de la magie très puissante, et seule une poignée de professeurs devaient en être capables à Poudlard. Neville tenta de transplaner, imaginant sa chambre, mais rien ne se produisit. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Cet intrus, ou plutôt intruse, si ses oreilles ne le trompaient pas, l'étonnait de plus en plus.

C'est l'esprit songeur qu'il se coucha, mettant de nombreuses minutes à trouver le sommeil, échafaudant des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Se levant avec une détermination nouvelle, il décida de consacrer sa journée à vérifier les théories les plus crédibles qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ses sujets d'examen sous le bras, il entra dans le bureau de Minerva McGonnagall, l'estimée directrice qui avait pris la suite du Professeur Rogue. Neville ne put retenir un frisson en passant devant le portrait de l'ancien Maître des Potions, qui l'avait traumatisé tant de fois quand il était étudiant au château. Un homme dont il avait même souhaité ardemment la mort après qu'il eut assassiné Dumbledore, avant d'apprendre le stupéfiant double jeu auquel il s'était prêté, et le cran formidable qu'il avait eu de paraître misérable aux yeux de tous pour servir un dessein supérieur. Tout cela le mettait malgré tout mal à l'aise, et Neville ne se sentait pas prêt à mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit quant à ce qu'il pensait au final de l'ancien Directeur.

Minerva parcourut des yeux les sujets et les rangea dans un tiroir de son Bureau. Elle le scruta ensuite d'un œil inquisiteur.

« -Et bien merci Neville, mais vous êtes en avance, les examens sont dans plusieurs mois. Pourquoi une telle précocité ?

-Je… euh je préfère prendre de l'avance, au cas où… je serais trop pris par mes recherches plus tard.

Le visage sévère, celle qui avait été la Directrice de sa Maison le dévisageait, comme si elle doutait des raisons qu'il avançait.

- Neville. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous auriez envie de me parler ? Ces sujets d'examen ne paraissent pas autre chose qu'un prétexte.

- Euh… Oui, Pr… Minerva, vous avez raison, j'aurais … quelques questions à vous poser… Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, bien sûr.

La Directrice sourit d'un air plus amical, et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

- Et bien euh… je voulais savoir… Est-il possible de transplaner dans le Château ? Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais tout de même… ?

Minerva McGonnagall prit une longue inspiration, et après quelques instants de réflexion, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, Neville, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Albus en était capable, Cel… Voldemort aussi sans doute… mais ils ne sont plus, et cela nécessiterait de neutraliser des dizaines d'enchantements complexes. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas plus de quelques instants qui plus est… et … j'en serais avertie. Poudlard est un des endroits les mieux protégés au monde, Neville, je ne vous apprends rien. Je peux vous affirmer qu'aucun sorcier n'a transplané à l'intérieur des murs du château depuis des années. Maintenant, peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous doutiez que ça soit impossible ? »

Neville la remercia, prétexta en balbutiant que c'était une question qui lui trottait dans la tête et quitta rapidement le Bureau.

C'est encore plus perplexe qu'il arpentait maintenant les couloirs, saluant distraitement les collègues et élèves qu'il croisait. L'hypothèse d'un sorcier transplaneur était la meilleure qu'il avait pu trouver. C'était sans grande conviction qu'il se rendit en cuisine, convoquant toutes les elfes de maison pour une brève audition. Hélas, il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, les voix des elfes de maison étaient bien trop haut perchées et criardes pour appartenir à sa partenaire de chant de la veille. Une inspection minutieuse de chaque recoin de la serre ne lui fit découvrir rien d'autre qu'une paire de gants protecteurs qu'il pensait avoir égaré ainsi qu'une petite feuille adroitement dissimulée sous un banc où figurait, avec quantité d'erreurs, des réponses usuelles de Botanique. L'imprudent élève avait hélas utilisé un morceau de parchemin à en-tête, et Neville nota mentalement que la jeune Molly Finnigan devrait répondre à quelques questions lors du prochain cours des quatrième année.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, Neville en venait à penser qu'il avait sans doute été victime d'une hallucination consécutive à sa mésaventure avec les doxys, quand il recourut à un exercice mental qui lui avait servi à de nombreuses reprises par le passé.

Qu'aurait fait Harry en pareille circonstance ?

Neville ne disposait pas de cape d'Invisibilité, mais…

Il se leva précipitamment et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur d'un massif coffre en bois dans lequel il conservait tout le bazar qu'il avait amassé au cours de sa vie. Ecartant d'une pile avec un sourire le Rappeltout offert par sa grand-mère et le faux-gallion de l'A.D., enchassé dans un cadre en noisetier, il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait : une paire d'Oreilles Extensibles, offerte par Ron plusieurs années auparavant. Le plan fut rapidement échafaudé, Neville s'installa avec les oreilles dans un réduit situé à quelques mètres de la serre. De plus en plus nerveux alors qu'approchait l'heure des berceuses, Neville attendit néanmoins en silence, guettant avec anxiété le moindre bruit.

Il commençait à ne plus y croire, mais à l'heure dite, la voix douce de la veille entama une comptine. Neville sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Cette comptine… c'était celle que lui chantonnait sa mère avant qu'il s'endorme, il en était sûr à présent, quand bien même il conservait peu de souvenir d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait été rendue folle par les tortures des mangemorts. Les larmes aux yeux, Neville restait interdit. Cette voix était d'une pureté incroyable, mais ce n'était pas celle de sa mère, il en était également certain. Alors que la comptine s'achevait sur un dernier couplet entonné avec une douceur infinie, Neville retrouva ses esprits, et se dirigea vers la serre, plus que jamais résolu à démasquer l'inconnue à la voix de satin.

Personne. La serre était vide, Neville en était persuadé. Aucune branche, aucun caillou n'avait été touché depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait inspecté. C'est les yeux grands ouverts qu'il se coucha. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était maintenant sûr, mais cela ne l'amenait aucunement plus près de résoudre l'énigme posée par cette voix venue de nulle part.


	3. Chapitre 3

Neville dormit mal. Ou plutôt, il dormit peu, ses brèves phases de sommeil hantées par des rêves de l'inconnue de la serre à la voix enchanteresse. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été autant fasciné par quelqu'un, encore moins par quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait été attiré jadis par l'originalité de Luna, sa capacité à sortir du normal, à se passionner pour quelque chose dont personne ne se souciait, et il avait sans doute fait le rapprochement avec sa passion pour les plantes, qui tournait presque à l'obsession.

La voix suscitait quelque chose de différent en lui. Il se sentait comme en harmonie avec elle, il la comprenait. L'inconnue ne chantait pas par hasard, elle avait du le voir à l'œuvre, comprendre quelles recherches étaient en jeu.

Même si elle se dérobait à ses regards, elle avait montré une véritable compréhension des plantes… Quand il chantait, il avait l'impression que les racines de Mandragore écoutaient, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde… Il s'était déjà cru un peu fou, à donner tellement d'attention à des plantes dénuées de parole, mais il ressentait au plus profond de lui que l'inconnue de la Serre avait le même rapport au règne végétal.

Même après un rapide petit déjeuner et un passage par la Salle de Bains des professeurs, Neville n'avait pas encore tout à fait quitté le monde des rêves. Il se mit distraitement à rédiger un brouillon d'article pour la Revue Britannique de Botanique Magique, mais après une demi-heure, il se rendit compte qu'il avait commis trois grosses erreurs dans le nom des plantes. Il décida de s'arrêter là, et entreprit un autre projet.

Déroulant une feuille de son plus beau parchemin, que lui avait offert Hermione quelques années auparavant, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre.

Son esprit sembla sortir des brumes, et c'est fiévreusement qu'il coucha les mots sur le papier, s'arrêtant de rares fois pour changer une tournure ou deux.

Quand il eut fini, le Soleil avait déjà passé le zénith, Neville allait devoir choisir entre déjeuner ou arriver en retard à son cours avec les première année. Il prit tout de même le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa lettre. Il sourit d'un air approbateur, l'inséra dans sa sacoche et fila en direction de la Serre.

Les premières année avaient beau connaître le caractère spécial de leur professeur, ils le trouvèrent incroyablement distrait et perdu dans ses pensées. Mais comme les devoirs pour la semaine d'après se perdirent eux aussi dans les méandres de l'esprit de Neville, ils ne lui en voulurent pas trop, et c'est avec joie qu'ils partirent en direction de leurs Salles Communes.

Une fois la porte de la serre refermée et le vacarme définitivement éteint, Neville s'assit à la table en bois dont il se servait pendant les cours, déplia la lettre et la posa bien en évidence.

Il cueillit ensuite quelques fleurs dans la serre, non sans un pincement de cœur, les installa en trois bouquets à côté de la lettre et partit, non sans avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil aux mandragore avant de fermer la porte… A moins que ce ne fut destiné à l'inconnue ?

_Chère Inconnue,_

_Je ne sais qui vous êtes, et vous semblez tenir à l'anonymat aussi sûrement qu'une aiguille s'accroche au sapin, je respecterai donc cela. Néanmoins, il semble acquis que vous m'observez depuis déjà un moment, puisque mes recherches n'ont plus aucun secret pour vous. N'est-il pas injuste que vous en sachiez autant sur moi, et que dans le même temps, je ne sache rien de vous… ? _

_Vous êtes plus fuyante que du pollen de Grenouillette, mais je vous propose un petit jeu. Je laisse sur cette table 3 bouquets. Choisissez celui qui vous plait le plus._

_Ce soir, je vous confie mes mandragores, je sais que vous en prendrez soin._

_Belle soirée à vous,_

_Neville. _

Neville réussit à contenir sa curiosité, et ne se rendit pas à la serre dans la soirée. Il dîna avec ses collègues, et réussit même à soutenir décemment la conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. Le vieillissant professeur de Sorts et Enchantements n'avait rien perdu de sa malice, et somme toute, Neville passa une bonne soirée. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se coucha de bonne heure. La balle était dans le camp de la douce intruse.

Neville se leva de fort excellente humeur, il s'habilla prestement, sourit à Mme Pomfresh quand il la croisa dans les couloirs, lui assurant qu'il allait merveilleusement bien et n'avait nullement besoin d'un de ses remontants au goût immonde. C'était Samedi aujourd'hui, des élèves s'entrainaient au Quidditch sur le terrain non loin de la Serre, et leurs cris parvenaient assourdis aux oreilles de Neville, qui ouvrait maintenant la Serre, pressé de découvrir quel bouquet elle avait bien pu prendre. Bien sûr il n'avait pas choisi les bouquets au hasard… Son premier, composé d'une main experte, réunissait des fleurs symbolisant la beauté, la pure esthétique. Le deuxième rassemblait des fleurs aux fragrances ensorcelantes, un condensé de plaisir olfactif. Le dernier enfin, était composé des fleurs qu'il considérait comme le plus empathiques, celles qui semblaient le plus sensibles au contact humain, aux émotions qu'il leur adressait, son préféré entre tous.

Mais la surprise de Neville ne vint pas du troisième bouquet, seul des trois encore sur la table, mais de la présence d'un autre.

Neville s'approcha en tremblant de ce petit bouquet « surprise ». Trois Immortelles, symbole de douleur inextinguible, de regret éternel. Les trois fleurs reposaient sur une feuille de Lotus. Qu'était-ce déjà ? L'erreur ? Il avait lu quelques ouvrages de symbolique florale, mais cela commençait à dater un peu…

nouée ensemble de manière lâche par un tressage de feuilles qu'il semblait reconnaître…

Il ouvrit un tome poussiéreux, et trouva rapidement son bonheur à la lettre I. L'if. Arbre symbolique de la mort par excellence. Bordant les cimetières, il était aussi toxique. On prétendait qu'une simple brassée d'if pouvait tuer un cheval ou un Hippogryffe.

L'air préoccupé, il sortit dans le parc, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il savait sur la symbolique des plantes, et sur l'art de les combiner pour arriver à faire passer le message que l'on souhaitait. Pourquoi un tel bouquet… Et d'où avait-elle bien pu sortir cette feuille de Lotus en cette saison ?

Il sortit un nouveau parchemin de sa sacoche, sortit d'un étui spécial sa plume de correspondance, piquée à un Focifère lors de son séjour en Afrique. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour écrire, même si son esprit avait toujours aimé imaginer des tournures qu'il aurait pu écrire.

_Ma Chère Inconnue,_

_Vous n'êtes pas plus proche aujourd'hui qu'hier, et pourtant… Vous avez un goût exquis pour les fleurs, c'est un fait, mais votre bouquet me laisse perplexe. Il respire la mort et la douleur, mais reste composé avec un doigté et un art sûr. Quel message voulez-vous me faire passer ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous, pourquoi vous prêtez vous à ce jeu, pour m'adresser un message aussi sombre ? _

_Il faut que vous m'expliquiez, et cela risque d'être délicat par bouquets interposés, aussi subtil et riche que soit l'art de la composition florale. Je laisse à votre discrétion le choix d'un jour et d'une heure._

_Je vous souhaite une exquise soirée, peut-être aurons-nous le loisir de bercer les racines ensemble ce soir ?_

_Votre admirateur,_

_Neville._

Sans même relire, Neville déposa la lettre sur le bureau et sortit de la serre. Il feignit de s'intéresser aux entraînements de Quidditch. Il avait l'intime conviction que de son temps, les élèves étaient plus habiles, mais la dernière fois qu'il s'était permis cette réflexion à voix haute, Minerva lui avait rappelé ses prouesses à lui sur un balai.

Il flâna dans le château, paya même une visite à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, qui n'avait que peu changé depuis son dernier séjour. Les élèves furent surpris de l'apercevoir, mais semblèrent plutôt contents qu'anxieux, même s'il lui sembla voir un nombre un peu trop élevé de livres de botanique sortis.

Quand l'heure vint, il entra dans la serre. Rien n'avait bougé sur le Bureau, ni dans la Serre d'ailleurs. Il se sentit étrangement seul en chantonnant ce soir-là. Impression d'autant plus étrange qu'il pensait être seul quelques jours avant, et qu'à présent c'était le contraire qui le gênait, comme une sourde impression de manque, sans qu'il arrive à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour Neville, qui non content de n'obtenir que peu de réponses, découvrait de nouvelles interrogations…


	4. Chapitre 4

L'anxiété de Neville ne diminua aucunement le lendemain matin, puisque sa lettre était toujours présente sur le bureau. Il la prit, la relut, jura en trouvant le ton trop impératif, et la reposa.

Il feignit de s'absorber dans divers travaux de la serre, mais ses yeux étaient au loin, quand il ne balayait pas la serre d'un regard furtif, toujours convaincu d'avoir vu quelque chose - ou quelqu'un. Les mandragores oscillaient doucement, et ne réagirent pas quand Neville fit les prélèvements hebdomadaires, sur les feuilles, racines, et la sève.

Le Maitre des Potions du Château, le professeur Styx un homme entre deux âges plutôt taciturne et renfermé, l'assistait régulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de vérifier certaines caractéristiques des Mandragores dans les potions usuelles dans lesquelles elles intervenaient. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient, et montrait un visage nouveau, intéressé, concerné, lorsqu'il travaillait avec Neville, la plupart du temps le dimanche dans l'après midi.

Il faut bien le reconnaître, Neville n'était pas du tout concentré cette fois là, et lorsqu'il renversa pour la deuxième fois un chaudron, Styx lui demanda poliment mais fermement de se concentrer un peu ou de remettre la série d'expériences à plus tard.

Un peu confus, Neville parvint à focaliser son attention pendant quelques heures sur les liquides bouillonnants et les ingrédients à doser.

L'Art des potions n'était pas si compliqué en vérité, pour peu que l'on ait quelqu'un de patient et pédagogue comme professeur, et Neville avait le sentiment de redécouvrir une nouvelle matière. Petit à petit, il reconnaissait des notions, des instructions que Rogue leur avait données, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus la pression terrible qui pesait à l'époque dans les cachots, et si Styx montrait parfois de la mauvaise humeur quand Neville faisait une bévue, il n'avait jamais cherché à l'humilier comme l'avait fait tant de fois Severus.

Ils firent une pause à l'heure de la berceuse, que Neville entonna seul une nouvelle fois, puis se séparèrent dans la soirée, le professeur Styx avait même le sourire : les plants de Mandragore de Neville, qui n'étaient pourtant pas encore à maturité, semblaient avoir décuplé les effets de la potion régénératrice contre la pétrification.

Neville fit un tour à la serre, mais rien n'avait changé, et il avait comme l'impression étrange que quelque chose manquait à la serre, l'avait déserté. C'est donc l'esprit à la fois rayonnant du succès de ses expériences et soucieux de la disparition de l'inconnue que Neville se coucha. Il rêva que les racines le regardaient avec reproche – mais avec quels yeux ? – avant de bouder ses comptines pour se mettre à dépérir.

Il n'eut pas plus de nouvelles pendant les trois jours suivants, aucun mot, aucun signe, aucun chuchotement ne vint apporter de réponse à sa lettre, qui reposait maintenant dans un tiroir du Bureau afin de ne pas être en vue des élèves. Ils le considéraient déjà comme suffisamment bizarre pour leur donner des raisons de chuchoter sur son compte. Neville pesta contre son initiative et sa lettre stupide. Si l'inconnue tenait à rester cachée, c'était son droit ! Voilà maintenant qu'il l'avait fait fuir, et cela le mettait dans un état de tristesse inexplicable.

Ce n'est que le jeudi matin, aux aurores, que Neville remarqua quelque chose alors qu'ils bichonnaient ses plantes. En effet, le grand acacia sous lequel il avait installé un fauteuil en bois pour lire pendant les belles soirées de printemps présentait une bien curieuse branche. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir taillé ou avoir prélevé des feuilles pour quoi que ce soit, pourtant une petite branche, un peu cachée car proche d'une des parois de la serre, ne présentait qu'une seule et unique feuille là où ses camarades présentaient un feuillage nettement plus fourni. Aucune feuille ne semblait avoir été arrachée, elles reposaient par terre, tombées apparemment naturellement, et la branche n'avait pas subi de dommage visible. De plus en plus intrigué, il examina alors la feuille rescapée. A peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'elle tomba dans sa paume, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il soit là pour tomber.

Elle présentait une coloration étrange, ou plutôt, deux taches brunâtres se détachaient sur le dessus de la feuille, d'un vert clair.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand il identifia la première tache comme étant une demi-lune, on pouvait même voir l'un des cratères... Il jeta un oeil au calendrier lunaire punaisé sur son bureau. Ce serait cette nuit. C'était elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Comment s'y était-elle pris, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais c'était un message, et il lui était adressé, car personne n'aurait pu remarquer cette feuille à part lui.

Il tourna son attention sur l'autre tache. La forme était plus indistincte, comme floue. Il se tritura les méninges un moment, mais n'arriva pas à en deviner le sens. Un lieu peut-être, puisqu'il avait une indication de temps… Frustré de n'arriver à aucun résultat, il expédia le déjeuner et se résolut à faire une courte sieste afin d'avoir l'esprit clair et reposé le soir venu.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. En tout cas, le début de l'après midi n'apporta rien de plus que des tourments à Neville, qui ne put trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à ce rendez-vous, qu'il allait manquer s'il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il avait une idée de l'heure, grâce à la Lune, mais où pourrait-elle bien l'attendre ?

Une sourde conviction se faisait peu à peu jour en lui, alors qu'il compulsait un obscur ouvrage sur la symbolique magique. Cette nuit, tout serait résolu, qu'il soit présent ou pas.

La serre… Il devait y avoir autre chose, quelque chose pour l'aider là-bas. Tout partait des plantes, il devait y avoir un indice, un signe qu'il avait manqué. Il fouilla à nouveau chaque bosquet, examina quand c'était possible chaque feuille, chaque fleur et chaque tige, examina le sol, l'humus, le bouquet que l'inconnue avait composé, mais il ne trouva rien, si ce n'est de nouvelles raisons de s'inquiéter, à mesure que ses recherches se révélaient vaines.

C'est mélancolique et préoccupé qu'il berça les racines ce soir là, sa voix retrouvant les intonations tristes qu'avait celle de sa grand-mère peu de temps après l'hospitalisation de ses parents. Le soir arrivait, le Soleil allait bientôt disparaître à l'horizon, et pour ce que Neville en savait, le rendez-vous pouvait bien être à King's Cross ou Azkaban…

Même si Poudlard semblait le lieu plus probable, le château et ses environnants représentaient un territoire étendu, rempli de passages secrets et de lieux cachés…

Pour finir, agacé de ne rien trouver, il s'installa dehors et s'assit dans l'herbe, qui ne tarderait pas à devenir humide de rosée. Le temps était dégagé, les étoiles brillaient intensément, mais même cette clarté des astres ne pouvait apporter de réponse à Neville. Hermione aurait trouvé tout de suite. Elle se serait rappelé avoir vu ce symbole quelque part, aurait feuilleté un ou deux livres qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur pour finir par trouver la solution. Harry aurait eu de la chance, il aurait sans doute vu la réponse lui arriver devant les lunettes, et aurait courageusement affronté ce rendez-vous. Mais Neville était seul, et ce constat ne valait pas que pour ce soir…

Poudlard comptait des centaines d'âmes, mais de qui pouvait-il se dire proche ? McGonagall le connaissait bien, mais elle n'était pas une amie, Styx était un collègue, un dont il se sentait plus proche que d'autres, mais rien de plus. Cette inconnue avait suscité davantage en lui que n'importe qui depuis Luna… et même plus sans doute. Et voilà que son manque de clairvoyance allait lui faire manquer un rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même demandé… Folle audace d'ailleurs, qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop… S'il avait eu à choisir une fleur pour se décrire, il aurait sans doute opté pour la tulipe, simple d'apparence, lisse, et fragile… mais la tulipe renfermait une grande richesse intérieure, et un acharnement passionné à pousser. Et c'était ce même feu, cette même énergie qui avait rompu les liens de la timidité qui le liait en temps normal. Et ça lui plaisait. Il était d'autant plus abattu par son incapacité à comprendre le message. La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel, une moitié brillante orpheline… était-elle aussi triste que lui là haut ?

Elle n'en donnait pas l'air, et il faisait si clair qu'on se serait cru une nuit de pleine lune. Au loin, on apercevait même l'orée de la forêt interdite, souvent cachée par le brouillard émanant du lac, et la cabane d'Hagrid, qui était en déplacement, probablement en train d'essayer de faire rentrer une cocatrix en Grande-Bretagne au nez et à la barbe des services du Ministère.

Le sang de Neville se figea dans ses veines. La cabane de Hagrid. Il sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe dans laquelle il conservait la feuille. Ça pouvait coller. On pouvait presque deviner la haute cheminée… et la cabane, vue de la Serre, se trouvait juste en dessous de la Lune, comme les taches sur la feuille !

Il se releva en vitesse et commença à courir vers la cabane. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à la course, mais il arriva tout de même en un temps record à la mansarde, hors d'haleine. Trempé de sueur, le froid nocturne commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il sortit sa baguette et bredouilla un sort pour se réchauffer, puis un Lumos si piteusement exécuté qu'il aurait fait fulminer Filius, qui n'était heureusement pas présent.

Etait-ce le bon endroit ? Comme pour répondre à sa muette interrogation, la porte était ouverte. Il la franchit en tremblant, et cela n'avait que peu à voir avec la température.

La pièce était obscure, les épais volets avaient été fermés par Hagrid avant son départ, mais elle fut plongée dans le noir total lorsqu'un courant d'air – si c'en était bien un – referma la porte derrière Neville.

Neville fronça les sourcils. Son Lumos était piètre, mais il n'aurait pas du s'éteindre aussi vite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour relancer le sort, quand une voix étouffée et aérienne l'interrompit.

« - Non. »

Neville resta figé, la bouche entrouverte. C'était elle, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Elle était là, à quelques mètres, moins sans doute… il pouvait probablement la toucher s'il allongeait le bras. Mais évidemment, il restait tétanisé. La bouche sèche, il parvint à articuler au bout d'un moment :

« - Est-ce… v… toi ? »

Il crut entendre un rire étouffé, puis la voix reprit :

- Evidemment… je commençais à douter de ta venue.

- Je … euh il existe des moyens plus explicites pour fixer un rendez-vous.

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air. »

Cela, Neville était tout à fait disposé à le croire, après les aventures des jours précédents. La voix semblait à la fois proche, et à la fois distante, très distante, comme portée par le vent sur des centaines de lieues.

« - Que… Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ne puis-je te voir ? Que …

- Tant de questions… Et je n'ai que peu de temps pour y répondre, la nuit est déjà avancée… »

La voix s'interrompit un instant, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

« - Je ne pense pas que quiconque ai vraiment envie de me voir, toi moins encore si tu savais… mais pour que tu saches, il faudrait que je te raconte, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu prêt à écouter et entendre ce que j'ai à te dire? »

Neville était subjuguée par cette voix, qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois lui parler, lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille… La question était grave, pesante, il mit un moment avant d'acquiescer, hochant faiblement la tête.

« - Avant de te dire qui je suis, commençons par ce que je ne suis pas. Car je ne suis pas, Neville. On ne peut être et avoir été, et, bien que cela n'ait pas laissé beaucoup d'agréables souvenirs, j'ai été.

- Tu … tu es un fantôme ? s'étrangla Neville.

- Je ne finirai jamais si je suis interrompue… Non. Comme eux, j'ai péri, mais reste tout de même présente d'une certaine manière… Je n'appartiens ni à la mort ni à la vie… mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Je n'ai pas refusé la mort… Dumbledore a dit une fois à mon maître qu'il existe un sort pire que la mort, et encore une fois, il avait deviné juste.

Oui Neville, j'ai servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres… J'en étais éprise même, follement amoureuse… Follement oui, comme s'il avait jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à lui, ce pauvre Tom… Enfin, j'ai commis nombre d'atrocités, j'ai fait souffrir, Neville, j'ai même tué, et cela remplissait mon cœur de joie. Une joie noire et âcre, mais cela importait peu à ce moment-là, je voulais lui plaire...

Moi la fille de famille pure, élevée dans la tradition, mariée à un médiocre mais fils d'une autre bonne famille, pouvais-je rêver plus beau modèle de puissance, de force ? A la réflexion, oui, évidemment… j'aurais pu rester à la botanique par exemple. J'ai toujours su que j'avais un rapport spécial avec les plantes, quelque chose qui allait au-delà de la simple marotte... Hélas, la botanique, ça ne correspond pas vraiment au standing d'une fille bien née, je suis donc partie dans une autre voie…

Quand j'ai péri, ce n'est pas la quiétude de la mort qui m'attendait… mais des limbes… j'étais réduite à la plus noire partie de moi-même, un être de pure abjection, la cruauté personnifiée… Tom aussi était là, lui aussi condamné à se voir tel qu'il était, à revivre ses actes, ses choix. Mon âme était trop emplie de haine et de noirceur pour passer le voile de la mort, Neville…

- Non ! Cela ne peut être ! Je … Tu … tu peux agir sur les plantes ! Tu n'es pas morte ! Tu n'étais pas au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu … tu …

Neville avait hurlé ces mots. Dès le début du récit, il avait senti quelque chose se fissurer en lui, et la voix, aux accents implacables de sincérité âpre, avait achevé de briser ses illusions en menus morceaux.

« - Ce n'est pas facile à entendre, mais je dois finir, s'il te plaît… »

La voix semblait plus faible, comme épuisée par le discours précédent. Neville, qui bouillonnait de colère, ne prêta pas attention aux larmes qui naissaient maintenant dans ses yeux. Il déglutit péniblement et se tut.

« - T'es-tu demandé pourquoi tu es le seul à avoir noté ma présence ? Je suis lié à toi Neville… tu l'as peut-être deviné à présent, mais je suis celle qui t'a privé de parents il y a plus de vingt ans de cela maintenant… Je n'ai que peu de prise sur le monde réel, j'ai un contact avec les plantes, c'est vrai… et avec toi Neville. Est-ce que devoir rembourser un crime qui ne peut l'être fait partie de ma peine ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Tu as changé Neville… en d'autres temps, d'autres lieux, si d'autres choix avaient été faits… mais il est trop tard, bien trop tard… et même mon simulacre de temps ici touche à sa fin…

Je devais te parler… pour que tu saches… mais… cela demande trop de force… plus que je n'en ai… Les limbes m'attendent. »

La voix se faisait encore faiblissante, à peine plus qu'un souffle, mais paradoxalement, elle semblait s'être encore rapprochée. Neville restait interdit, sous le choc. Il avait rêvé tant de fois qu'il tuait Bellatrix, qu'il vengeait ses parents des souffrances qu'elle leur avait infligées, il avait rêvé qu'il n'était pas un bébé impotent mais un puissant sorcier qui défendait ses parents… Alors pourquoi la colère se teintait-elle d'une tristesse indescriptible ? Les dents serrées, il avait aussi le goût salé des larmes sur les lèvres. Ses mains tremblaient, ne sachant pas si elles devaient étrangler ou étreindre. Bellatrix était à la fois la personne qu'il haïssait le plus et celle qu'il aimait le plus, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

« - Adieu Neville…ça n'a pas de sens… mais je regrette. Merci de m'avoir permis… de faire quelque chose… de m'avoir laissé entrevoir… ce qui aurait pu être…

- Je… Bellatrix ! Reste, je t'en supplie…

- Neville… je ne peux. »

Neville aurait tout aussi bien pu imaginer ces dernières paroles tant elles avaient été basses. Il éclata finalement en larmes, enlaçant le vide devant lui en murmurant :

« - Serre-moi…

… Et va en paix. »


End file.
